The Winner Takes It All
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: Fiyero makes a bet with Avaric that he wouldn't be able to convince Elphaba Thropp to go out on a date with him, nor accompany him to the Winters Solstice Dance. Course, accepting the bet, and winning became more difficult than Avaric ever imagined, especially with his heart now on the line. Can he win her love, or will everything shatter
1. Chapter 1

The Winner

Takes it All

_Based off an rp Mad-Idina-Fan98 and I have been writing_

Elphaba walked alone through the fields of Shiz University, her head held high. A light breeze swept past her, tangling in her long raven hair and billow behind her in waves of silk and satin. The tips curled slightly, flickering up towards the midday sun, a few strands tumble and roll across her shoulders; like an endless sea of midnight.

The lenses of her glasses shimmered off the rays of the sunlight; refracting a prismatic glow from her eyes, the darkness within swirled, melting and swirling, twisting into one; a cacophony of melted chocolate and gold.

A light flutter of wings and the serenity shatters, the world once again thunders into existence, and noise of the bustling students surrounding her once again fills the air. Reflexively, Elphaba presses her books against her chest. Slowly, she lowers her head, her darkened gaze trained at her boots clomping through the soft grass bending beneath her feet.

Several students snicker as she walks by, a few point, others laugh. Clenching her jaw, she forced their voices away. She wasn't naïve as others had been lead to believe, for she knew exactly what her fellow students thought of her, and in truth she didn't care. Though, inwardly, it didn't quell the pain throbbing deep within her already fragile heart.

Blinking back a tear, she forced her feet onward. The laughter from the students slowly faded away from her ears, and internally she was grateful. She would never let them see her cry. Never. Being weak only caused a person more pain. A lesson she learned quickly living with her father.

Avaric Tenmeadows laid sprawled lazily on the fountains edge. One leg was bent, the other draped over the edge, the toes of his shoe barely skimming the ground. One arm bent behind his head, the other folded softly against his chiseled chest. His dark, cerulean eyes gazed longingly up at the clear blue sky. A soft breeze swept past him, tussling a few of his golden locks.

"Oh man…you should have come down to the Ozdust last night…Oz there were some hot babes there that night" chuckles Avaric. Absently his hand swept down and snatching a few blades of grass, brought them up to his mouth. Placing the blades between his teeth, he chewed on the tip.

Fiyero pressed himself against the edge of the fountain. His legs were drawn up to his chest, his arms draped over the humps of his knees, and his fingers dangled limp. His head was slightly bowed, and his dark sapphire blue eyes stared vacantly at the grass beneath him.

"Nah…there's not a woman here at Shiz that I haven't tasted yet" chuckling, Fiyero lifted his head winked and smiled cockily back at Avaric.

Avaric rolled his eyes back at the Prince. Often times he wondered why he bothered to be friends with such an arrogant prick like Fiyero. Course the answer was simple, and he often found himself face palming having not realized it sooner.

His mother and Fiyero's had been the best of friends, and often times had come and to visit the other, whenever they had the chance. Taking their young son's with them.

Since he and Fiyero toddled around their mother's skirts, the two had been forced to tolerate each other. At first, neither could stand the other, and often times Avaric or Fiyero ignored each other. Often going off and finding something else to do. Eventually; though Avaric himself hadn't quite found out how, the two had become friends.

Wherever one was, the other was behind them, plotting, pulling pranks on the servants and chasing after nasty looking girls with sticks the two boys pretended were swords. As they grew, they began to compete, races were not uncommon, neither were there contests to see who could eat more than the other.

If one had bulked up more on muscles then the other, than that one would work themselves ragged to catch up and vice versa. The teenage years became the worst. Both competed to have the best girlfriends, the wildest parties, each one competing to beat out the other in extravagance. Drinking competitions were always a given.

Sighing, Avaric's gaze shifted back towards the sky drifting slowly overhead.

"You honestly think you could have any woman here at Shiz?" asks Avaric in a challenging tone.

"I know I can" laughs Fiyero proudly

"I highly doubt that" chuckles Avaric

"Why's that?" growls Fiyero.

"Elphaba Thropp…I doubt very likely you could convince her to date you let alone sit with you for more than five minutes" says Avaric, a smug smile tugged on his thin lips

"Oh and you think you can?" challenges Fiyero

"I know I can" smiling, Avaric lifts his hand and inspects his nails

"Really?" rising to his knees, Fiyero glares back at Avaric

"Yes really Mr. I-can-get-in-anyone's-pants"

"Alright…then I bet that you can't get Elphaba Thropp to go out on a date with you…nor accompany you to the Winter Dance" challenges Fiyero.

"And if I do?" asks Avaric unfazed

"Then on graduation day I'll walk up bare naked wearing a pink tutu and a tiara" smiles Fiyero.

"And if I lose?" asks Avaric, though he knew he wouldn't

"Then you have to bow down to me and be my servant" smiles Fiyero.

"Deal" says Avaric as he holds out a hand.

Fiyero smiles and takes it, "Oh this will be delicious"


	2. Rejected

The Winner

Takes It All

Chapter 2

Rejected

_AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, support and interest in this story. Again this is another rp that Mad-Idina-Fan98 and I have been working on for a very long time, so a lot of the credit goes to her as well. This is also; and I forgot to mention this when posting the story, is dedicated to Mad-Idina-Fan and is also a belated birthday present for her. Please, if you get a chance, read her wonderful stories._

_ This story is similar to woodland95's story and after much consideration, and having asked woodland if it was alright, I wrote it up and posted it with the strict assurance that this would in no way, be similar to her wonderful story "You'll Be Mine" the ideas are similar, but the events will be different. _

_ Special shout outs go to: Mad-Idina-Fan98, your very welcome chica. Woodland95. Yeah it'll be a little bit darker but this will also be an attempt at fluff; which I'm not very good at. Dulaff16. Lol, thank you so much for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Fae'sFlower. The bet is that Avaric can't get Elphaba to date him, let alone accompany him to the Solstice Winter Dance. So this will be an Alpharic. L8lzytnwer, oh yeah, it will not be pretty when Elphaba finds out_

_ Thank you all again and happy holidays!_

With an air of confidence, Avaric swung his legs over the edge of the fountain and hoisted himself up. His dark cerulean eyes glimmered by the glints of sunlight; refracting like mirrors in a shattered realm of ice and snow. A light breeze whistled past, tussling a few strands of golden hair as a smirk spread across his thin lips.

"This is going to be the easiest bet I've ever won" he said as he stretched his arms up high above his head. The ropes of muscles beneath the skin flexed and glowed in the golden sunlight.

Fiyero smirked and tilted his head up towards his friend. "You think so?" he asked, a mischievous smirk played on his lips.

"Why not," lowering his arms, he waves them back and forth to stimulate the blood flow, "There's not a bet that Avaric Tenmeadow's hasn't won yet" he finishes.

A loud commotion of laughter and Fiyero turns his head towards the noise. The smile widens on his lips, seeing Elphaba Thropp trounce up the hill, books pressed firmly against her chest. Her head tilted high, defiance glimmering in her dark chocolate eyes.

"Well," says Fiyero as he rises to his full height, "There's your bet now" he finishes as he nods his head towards Elphaba.

Avaric rose. The gleam in his dark blue eyes brightens, seeing Elphaba. Rising to his full height, he holds out a hand and pushes Fiyero back.

"Watch the pro at work" he says. Stepping away, he sweeps his hands down and collects a bunch of wild posies growing in the gardens surrounding Shiz grounds. Carrying himself proudly, he steps towards Elphaba and bows as he holds out the flowers to her. "Good afternoon Miss Thropp I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of-" but his voice cuts out as Elphaba steps right past him.

Rising, his eyes darken at the sight of a few groups of students snickering at him. Lifting himself up, he turns and his eyes darken, seeing Fiyero holding himself as he doubles over with laughter.

"Make a complete fool of myself," sighing he spins around and chases after Elphaba. His grip on the flowers tightens as he picks up speed, knocking a few petals lose and trailing behind him. "Elphaba wait!"

Elphaba ignored him. Closing her eyes, she forced her feet to move faster through the grounds. She didn't have time for Avaric's antics, nor was she in the mood to deal with his immature jokes or pranks.

"Elphaba!" Avaric shouted again. Reaching her, he holds out a hand and grabs onto her arm gently and spins her around, "Will you wait please" he huffs

"What do you want Tenmeadows!?" snarls Elphaba as she wrenches her arm free

"I…here" he says handing Elphaba a now petal-less boutique of flowers.

Elphaba eyed the flowers and quirked an eyebrow back at Avaric.

"Was that supposed to be my lunch or something?" she growls

"I…what?" Avaric asks dumbly

Grabbing the flowers, she throws them to the ground and stomps on them.

"Yes I'm green, no I didn't eat grass as a child and no I do not eat flowers for plant food! Oz! When will you and the rest of the student body here at Shiz get it through your thick skulls! I'm a human being just like the rest of you! I eat, sleep, read, bathe, and dress just like the rest of you! I eat normal food, not plants or seeds or whatever else you all come up with! Regular food!" she shouts back at Avaric

"I…picked...those…for…you" says Avaric shocked. This was the first time he had seen how bad the countless teasing and pranks played on her by himself and the rest of the students of Shiz had truly affected her. Though in truth, he had never really considered her emotions at first.

When Avaric had first met Elphaba, he thought she was a stuck up, snob-nosed bitch who knew everything and thought she was better than everyone else. But after a while, he started seeing her in a new light. And in time, he was eventually able to pull back the many hidden layers that Elphaba had enclosed herself in, and found the real woman beneath the façade.

She was normal, like everyone else, with feelings, hopes and aspirations and a heart as pure as gold. He often would watch her helping those less fortunate then her. Offering her lunches up, and helping those who were falling behind in their classes and yet, she never asked for anything in return. And it was at that point, when he started to fall in love with her.

"You…what?" blinked back Elphaba confused.

"I picked those for you…not to eat," he hurriedly offered, "But to have"

"Oh…why?" asks Elphaba confused.

"Can't I pick flowers and give them to a beautiful lady?" asks Avaric smiling.

Instantly Elphaba's eyes darken. Her hand lifts, and in a blink, she cracks Avaric hard across the face.

"Now you've gone too far Tenmeadows…what is this some kind of ploy? A trick? Are you setting me up for something? Where's your friends, hiding somewhere near by ready to laugh in my face after you do something to humiliate me?! Well I'll tell you Master Tenmeadows," snarling, Elphaba takes a threatening step towards Avaric. Her hands rise and push Avaric hard in the chest, knocking him down to the ground, "Elphaba Thropp won't be your means of impressing those mindless fools you call friends! Go find someone else to torture and leave me in peace!" turning she storms away.

To stunned to move or speak, Avaric lays there on the ground, his eyes watching Elphaba's retreating form, until she was but a small fragment of emerald in the distance, and then she was gone.

"Elphaba" he whispers. Clapping silences him. Turning, his eyes darken watching Fiyero walk up to him, clapping his hands, "Fiyero"

"Well…that went well," smirks Fiyero as he kneels beside his friend, "I'm really convinced on the whole 'No one can say no to a Tenmeadows' ploy…you better get your suit ready" and with that, he rises and walks away, leaving his friend alone and in the mud.

"Damn it" growls Avaric


	3. Second Try's the Charm

The Winner

Takes It All

Chapter 3

Second Try's the Charm

_AN: Wow thank you all again for all the wonderful reviews and support. I've really enjoyed reading each and every review given to this story. Special shout outs go to: Fae'sFlower. Lol of course Fiyero's tutu will be pink and yes, Avaric has been in love with Elphaba for ages, which will be further explained as the story goes. Thank you again! Mad-Idina0Fan98, I'm so sorry for forgetting that part, it'll be in here. And a lot of the credit for this goes to you as well. You helped create this story. Woodland95. Yeah, Avaric's a bit of an idiot right now. James Birdsong. Thank you so much for your review and I'm really glad your enjoying this story!_

Avaric clenched his teeth in frustration. A growl, low, and deep bubbles in the back of his throat. Fisting his hands, he pushes himself out of the mud and storms after Elphaba, leaving a laughing hyena of a friend behind; rolling in the grass, and clutching his chest.

"Round one goes to the Artichoke…round two! Ding ding!" laughs Fiyero.

Avaric cranes his neck and glares back at Fiyero, "Elphaba wait!" he calls as he turns his attention back to Elphaba's retreating figure. Approaching her, he grabs his arm and spins her around, "Will you wait a minute please!"

Angrily, Elphaba stomps her foot down on Avaric's. A wide smile played at the edges of her lips, watching Avaric hop up and down and yowling in pain.

"Sorry I don't talk t guys who's IQ's are lower than their shoe size" she smirks as she crosses her slender arms against her chest.

"I…huh?" stopping mid-hop, he lifts his gaze up at Elphaba

"My point exactly" she says dryly. Sighing, she lowers her arms back down to her sides, "Avaric what do you want?"

"Hey I have a brain!" exclaims Avaric indignantly

"Oh really? Where'd you leave it?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Right here" smiling, Avaric points a finger at his head.

"That's strange because you don't seem to use it" Elphaba smirked as she shifted her weight to her right leg as she clutched her books tightly against her chest.

"I use it," starts Avaric. Unconsciously his face softens, and his body relaxes, and his shoulders slump. It was one thing to be "thought" of as brainless, but to actually be called it…was something completely different. Especially when it came from her lips, "I just don't let a lot of people actually "see it"

"Why?" she asked softly. Unconsciously she stepped closer

"It's just not something I show people…only a small few actually see me for who I am" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. The light within Avaric's eyes returns, "You have some place to be at the moment?" inwardly, he hoped his voice sounded convincing.

At his admission, she felt for the first time, like there was a person hidden deep inside the false façade of his arrogant exterior. But his last statement brought her back to the real world. Straightening, her eyes hardened again

"Yes…in fact I do"

"Where?" inwardly Avaric kicked himself. He hadn't meant to upset her, and yet, his big mouth and arrogance had gotten in the way…again.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" she said before turning and walking away

For a moment, Avaric stood still, his mind reeling. A pause and his eyes flutter closed. His hand rises and smacks his forehead. Groaning, he turns and reaches out towards Elphaba and grabbing her arm, he stops her

"Wait"

Elphaba looked down at her arm where his hand was and her eyes darkened. Storm clouds brewed deep within the swirls of chocolate and gold, and for a moment, Avaric was afraid.

"Hands off"

"I'm sorry," slowly his fingers untwined around Elphaba's arm, and for a split second, he missed the feel of her skin against his own. True her skin was hidden beneath the sleeves of her navy blue jacket, but still, he could feel her flesh and it alone made his hunger, his burning desire to touch her, grow, "I didn't mean to touch you" he finished softly.

"Oh of course not you just reached out and grabbed me without meaning to _touch_ me" she said, sounding rather annoyed

"I'm sorry" slowly Avaric stepped away. He didn't know why it bothered him so, having the green bean be so harsh to him, cold. Normally, if it were any other girl, he would have just shrugged them off, or poured on his charm. But for some reason, Elphaba was different, he was different whenever he was around her, and it infuriated him to no end. It was an enigma he could not solve, a piece to a much greater puzzle that he could not place.

Elphaba sighed inwardly. She hated her conscious thoughts.

"Look Avaric I'm sorry it's not been a good day ok. I really have to go though" she said, her voice softening slightly

"Don't worry about it," weakly Avaric managed a small smile before turning and walking away. Okay so maybe he struck out today, well sort of. But at least on the plus side, she talked to him…well sort of…or rather bit his head off but at least he acknowledged him. That was progress…right?


	4. A Change is Gonna Come

The Winner

Takes It All  
Chapter 4

A Change is Gonna Come

Hello and I'm so sorry for not having updated this in such a long time. I wanted to say thank you to everyone whose been staying with this story and for the wonderful reviews! Special shoutout goes to: Woodland59, Fae'sFlower, Mad-Idina-Fan98, L8zlytnwer, and Elphaba117! Thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! 

Elphaba, satisfied with her apology walked back to her dorm with a slight spring to her step. And though others may have viewed her apology as that of being curt, it still quelled the guilt once bubbling within the pit of her stomach, and silencing that petulant little voice echoing softly within her mind.

Stopping, she turned slightly and watched Avaric walk away and for a moment, she wondered if perhaps maybe, just maybe, he was hiding the real man deep within his heart; afraid to let the world see the real him, just as she too was fearful of allowing the real her, be seen by the people around her.

Tucking that thought aside, she turned and made her way back to her dorm. One thought bubbled in her mind. Perhaps Avaric Tenmeadows wasn't as arrogant as he made himself out to be.

During his Avaric's disastrous attempt at asking Elphaba out, Fiyero had crawled up on the fountain, and draping himself out on its marble edge, lifted his head and smiled smugly back at his friend.

"So…how'd it go?" he asks clicking his tongue and acting as if he had not seen his friend's epic fail.

Avaric snapped his head towards his friend and leveled the Prince with a threatening glare, "Shut up" he grumbled.

Fiyero covered his mouth with his hands to stop the laughter from escaping his lips, and though he was giving himself a valiant effort, in the long run, he failed miserably to keep his laughter under control, hence rewarding him with a violent punch from a very annoyed Avaric.

Having sated a little of his anger, Avaric took a seat and held his head in his hands. The sharp tips of his elbows rested against the tops of his legs, as he bent forward. All he wanted was for a great gaping hole to appear and swallow him whole.

Pushing himself up, Fiyero rubbed his sore arm and glared back at his friend, "Geeze, no need to get violent" he says with a slight pout of his lips. Rubbing the pain away, the smirk returned once more, "So still think it will be a piece of cake?"

Reaching her dorm, Elphaba couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Pulling out her keys from her pocket, she quickly pushed them into the keyhole and twisting the knob, opened the door and closed it immediately upon entering her room.

"Glin you here?" she called after placing her book bag on a nearby chair.

Avaric growled in frustration. The slight throbbing in his skull was quickly starting to get worse. Snapping his eyes back to the arrogant Prince, he glared, "Want a one-way- trip to the Infirmary?" he threatened.

"Elphiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" trills the blonde's voice from behind the bathroom door, "is that you?"

"No thanks," Fiyero says with a smug smile, "Though you have to admit that was pretty funny"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," Avaric snarled. He really was starting to have his fill with the Vinkun Prince and his patience was wearing thin, "I've at least gotten farther with her than you" he added, knowing that little bit would sting

Though his last statement had stung, the Prince, nevertheless, wouldn't let his friend see it, nor have the satisfaction in knowing he had hit a sore spot.

Smirking, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively back at Avaric, "And how do _you _know how far I've gotten?"

"Please," snort Avaric, "I've seen you with the green bean. You and she can't say one word to each other without it turning into a shouting match" Inwardly Avaric winced, for he hated himself even more now for referring to Elphaba as the "Green Bean".

Pushing the guilt down into the pit of his stomach, he rights himself, "One of these days I'm betting she's going to clean your clock" he finished on a laugh.

Fiyero glared back at Avaric for a moment. Slowly, a smirk crosses his lips and he relaxes.

"You don't know what happens behind closed doors though"

Avaric snorted again and pointed a finger at Fiyero's cheek, "Oh yes and that bruise on your cheek means what exactly? A love tap perhaps?"

"Hey that's the way she likes it" Fiyero says as he leans back and lacing his fingers behind his head, smiles smugly back at his friend.

At that moment, Avaric wanted nothing more than to knock that smug smile off the Prince's face. He could take his teasing, but when it came to such derogatory statements regarding Elphaba which he knew for a fact, weren't true, were another matter. He really didn't like what Fiyero was insinuating.

"Keep telling yourself that, one of these days you may believe it" he says through clenched teeth. He wouldn't let the Prince get satisfaction at knowing he had pissed him off. He'd bide his time and wait to seek redemption for Elphaba.

Inwardly Avaric was fuming, for if Fiyero dared tried to damage Elphaba's reputation by telling the rest of the students of false fallacies, he would beat the crap out of him.

"Whoa man why so defensive?" Fiyero asks as he leans forward. All joking aside, he had never seen his friend this upset and it worried him.

"Who says I'm being defensive?" snarls Avaric.

"I'm not deaf nor blind," Fiyero says flatly, "Don't tell me your actually getting upset over what I'm saying regarding the Artichoke?"

"Her name is Elphaba! Not Artichoke or Green Bean! Elphaba!" snaps Avaric, having lost his patience.

"Case and point," Fiyero grumbled beneath his breath, "Whatever Av, this conversation isn't nearly as interesting as that hot little thing over there so, see ya!" he says before springing to his feet and suavely making his way over to said woman.

Avaric watched his friend with distaste. Sure she was beautiful, with long slender legs, and a great body. But she wasn't Elphaba, she wasn't exotic, nor was she unique. Sighing, he turned his gaze away from his friend, making a pig of himself and stared absently at the spot where Elphaba had once stood.

"No Glin it's the Kumbrician Witch here to steal your soul," huffs Elphaba and rolling her eyes in annoyance. Honestly sometimes she wondered about the blonde, "Yes it's me, I'm the only person with a key to the room" rubbing her face, she walked with lilting steps towards the bathroom and raps her knuckles against the door, "can I come in?"

"Not yet!" squeals the blonde in a high, squeaky voice. The sound of bottles and other objects clatter against the countertops, followed by a muffled curse and the door swings open.

Startled Elphaba stumbles back as the blonde takes a glamorous pose, "Well, what do you think?"

Regaining her composer, Elphaba narrowed her eyes to study the blonde, "I think I'd like to know where my best friend is under all that make up"

"Make up?" frowning Glinda twirls towards the mirror. Daintily her fingers rise and softly touch her slender cheek and for a moment, she stares at her reflection. Confused as to what her friend could possibly be referring to, she turns back to face Elphaba, "what make up? I thought I applied just the right amount so no one could even tell"

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Honestly her friend could be a real bubble-head some times.

"Glin I see you first thing in the morning before you have any of your make up on and I can tell you that you look much better without"

"Are you crazy!?" the blonde screeched, causing Elphaba to cover her ears, "Are you blind?! I look hideodious without any make up!"

Lowering her hands, Elphaba took a step and gently touched the blonde's slender arms, "Glin you don't," she says softly, "The only reason girls wear make up is to conform to what society deems a girl should look like. And if you ask me, I don't see why you cover your natural beauty with gunk" she finished with a soft smile.

Glinda smiled softly back at Elphaba. Slowly her hand rose and cupped Elphaba's cheek

"Thanks Elphie," lowering her hand, she takes the raven haired beauties hands in hers and squeezes gently, "now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Elphaba, though shocked by the blonde's statement, shook her head and smiled. Sometimes the blonde could be so perceptive and she greatly admired that

"Avaric talked to me today" she said

"Avaric did? Did he make fun of you? Call you names? Cause if he did I'll clean his clock" Glinda said angrily

Despite herself, a soft smile crests against her soft lips remembering Avaric standing before her, the sincerity in his eyes, the kindness.

"No, surprisingly he didn't" she answered at last

"Wait what? Are you sure were talking about the same Avaric? Avaric Tenmeadows. One of the biggest jerks this side of the Gillikin was _actually _nice to you?" asks the blonde shocked

"Yeah" smiled Elphaba


End file.
